


If I Stop Smoking Drugs

by Copper_Viper



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Viper/pseuds/Copper_Viper





	If I Stop Smoking Drugs

I just wanted to have the 420th DEH fic so *insert something abt Connor smoking drugs* here.


End file.
